


Gummy's Collection Of Bad Poems

by TheTailWithNoDog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fire, Read em if you want, Snow, This is just a bunch of semi edgy poems I wrote, no real characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailWithNoDog/pseuds/TheTailWithNoDog
Summary: Just a bunch of short poems I wrote, some for school, some just for fun. Hope you enjoy!





	Gummy's Collection Of Bad Poems

_ Autumn’s Promise _

_ Crisp wind passes. _

The once loud, playful house

left silenced by time.

Leaves chasing each other 

dodging split chair-legs.

Golden rays streamed through 

Wrought iron bars.

Corrosion patchwork

Left a trio of red, orange and black.

The threat of frost and snow

Hung in the air.

Like the promise of the end.

The end of the year,

The end of simple times,

Of careless years.

Leaving bittersweet memories

And hopeful expectations.

  
  


_ Frost. _

_ Ice and cold. _

__   
Stealing warmth,   
taking familiarity.

Hidden in the snow.

What was once known,

now blotted out.

In a sea of pale precipitation.

Wandering aimlessly.

An illusion of painlessness.

Things are falling apart,

but nothing’s felt.

No difference.

This is alright.

Surely.

It has to be.


End file.
